


Fortune Favours the Bold

by bangyababy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Distracting Harry Potter, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Healer Draco Malfoy, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sass, Wishing on stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangyababy/pseuds/bangyababy
Summary: Draco has been wanting to ask Harry out forever. He just needs a little luck.





	Fortune Favours the Bold

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally part of the Get Lucky fest over on LJ and I forgot to post it here! Thanks to KimG for the beta and Hailun for the alpha. The prompt was: S-2 Draco has heard about wishing on a star, of course, but he had no idea how lucky he'd get when he wished on his own constellation.

Draco was laying on the grass outside of the Manor, looking at the sky. He had brought out a wireless and some sappy Muggle song about lying under the stars was on. Draco would have enjoyed the irony if he didn’t wish he could be doing exactly what the song was singing about so damn much.   
  
Here he was, alone on a Friday night, looking at the stars, wishing he had someone’s hand to hold. What a sap. His eyes drifted to his namesake, glaring at as if it were the stars' fault. Maybe it was.   
  
The worst part of all this wasn’t even that Draco was gazing at the stars like a lonely fool, he was gazing at the stars like a lonely  _lovesick_  fool. Because he didn’t just want anyone’s hand to hold, he wanted to hold Harry Potter’s hand. Harry Potter who was not only his childhood nemesis but Draco’s patient.   
  
He knew he had it bad when he started hoping Harry would injure himself (only mildly, he wasn’t a monster) just to see him. Draco had asked to not treat Harry, but as it turned out, Harry always requested him.   
  
Draco’s eyes found his constellation again, and a thought wiggled at the back of his mind.   
  
“Don’t be ridiculous,” He told himself. “Wishing on stars is for children.”   
  
But still, the thought lingered. Just because something was for children, didn’t mean it wouldn’t work. Besides, it was his star. He just needed a bit of luck, just a chance.   
  
“Well, it can’t hurt,” he told the air. Then hushed, as if some would overhear him, he spoke towards the head of the constellation. “I wish tomorrow was my lucky day.”  
  
A cricket chirped close to his ear, causing him to jump. “Bloody hell!” He shouted getting to his feet and picking up the wireless. “Stupid bloody cricket,” he muttered, stomping towards the main house.   
  
In the sky, the dragon seemed to wink.   
  
—  
  
“Healer Malfoy! Healer Malfoy!”   
  
Draco turned around to see a young intern running after him, Goldsby if he remembered.   
  
“What is it,” Draco gritted out as professional as possible. He was not in the mood for whatever ridiculous request Goldsby had for him.  
  
Draco was good at his job, and he understood why the interns always deferred to him, but Goldsby was bordering on obsessive.   
  
That and the fact that he was covered in boil pus. Charms could clean his robes, but they did nothing for the smell.  
  
“Oh, wow, you’ve got gunk all over you,” Goldsby said with wide eyes.   
  
“I’m aware.”  
  
“What happened? I bet it was something really cool, like an infected dragon bite or-”  
  
“Goldsby, what do you need?” Draco cut him off.   
  
“Oh, right, uhm, I’ve got this patient and I think you’ve met them, Mrs. Xing? She owns a shop on Diagon, Xing’s Things-”  
  
“The point, if you please, Goldsby.”  
  
“Well, it’s just the charts coming back on here are outrageous, and-could you just come have a look at her really quickly? It won’t take but a mo.”   
  
Draco sighed, aiming his wand at his robes and clearing away the boil pus. “Lead the way.”   
  
“Thank you so much,” Goldsby said as they went down the hall. He babbled the entire walk to the Infectious Diseases ward.   
  
“Hello Mrs. Xing, I’m Healer Malfoy,” Draco greeted as he walked in.  
  
“What’s wrong with me?” Mrs. Xing said by way of greeting, eyes wide with alarm. “It’s something bad, isn’t it, that’s why they brought you in here. I’m dying aren’t I?”  
  
“Well, let’s not plan the funeral yet, I need to take a look at your chart first.”   
  
“Is it going to be painful? I can’t stand to be in pain. That’s why I came here in the first place.”  
  
Draco hummed with sympathy, reading her charts.   
  
“It can’t be Dragon Pox, she’s too old, and she’s already had them,” Goldsby told him unprompted.   
  
“But what if it’s some new strain!” Mrs. Xing wailed.   
  
“Plus, the bumps are all invisible.”  
  
“That’s why it could be a new strain! They’ll call it Xing Pox! And of course, there is no cure.”  
  
Draco ignored them both and set down Mrs. Xing’s charts.   
  
“Mrs. Xing, are you wearing a glamor?”  
  
“What’s that got to do with anything?” Mrs. Xing crossed her arms.   
  
“Mrs. Xing, have you ever heard of Hippogriff Hives?” Draco asked, leveling his voice. Merlin but if he got paid by the number of minutes he had to force himself to be patient, he’d be as rich as, well himself.   
  
“Of course, I’m not an idiot,” Mrs. Xing sniffed. “But what has that got to do with me?”  
  
“Well, a little-known cause of Hippogriff Hives is wearing a glamor for too long. If left untreated, Hippogriff Hives caused by glamor wear can lead to permanent disfiguration.” Draco let the information sink in before asking. “So, Mrs. Xing, are you wearing a glamor?”   
  
“Yes,” came a tiny voice.   
  
“Well,” Draco declared. “Seeing as we know the cause we can get to the treatment. I’m going to prescribe you a potion, and insist that you don’t wear a glamor for at least three weeks. Unless of course, you want to be horribly deformed.”   
  
Draco handed her the potion prescription with a smile. Mrs. Xing took it with shaking hands, nodding her agreement. “Have a lovely day, Mrs. Xing!”   
  
Draco headed out the door, only to be caught by Goldsby once again in the hallway. “Healer Malfoy, thank you so much!”  
  
“Look, Goldsby,” Draco began, but Goldsby cut him off.  
  
“I mean, sure I thought it was a possibility, but she told me that she didn’t wear a glamor on her chart and that she has never been near a Hippogriff. But you knew right away! How did you do that? I can’t believe you were so quick, I don’t think I’ll ever be as great as-”  
  
“Goldsby, enough!” Draco shouted. The hallway was rather loud, so no one paid them any mind. “You can’t keep coming to me for every little thing! You need to start being more wary of the patients and more confident in yourself. Your inability to make an assessment is going end up with someone dead. If you can’t handle that, if you can’t handle this, then you’re in the wrong profession.”  
  
Draco’s breathing was labored, and Goldsby’s eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. But when Draco looked closer, he realized he wasn’t looking at Draco at all, he was looking just behind him.   
  
Draco turned slowly to see Harry Potter, watching them with a raised eyebrow, having heard everything.   
  
“It’s Harry Potter,” Goldsby whispered.   
  
Draco whipped his head around so fast he got a crick in his neck. Clutching his neck, he let out a frustrated growl and stomped away.   
  
So, he was still covered in boil pus, smelled like a thestral’s ass, had yelled at a wide-eyed intern in front of his secret crush (who also happened to be the poster boy for kindness and rainbows), and now he had a crick in his neck. Perfect.   
  
As he turned to an empty hallway back towards the staff locker rooms, he looked up at the ceiling towards where he thought Draco might be and huffed, “This is your fault.”  
  
“What’s my fault?” came the replay.   
  
Draco jumped, his neck stiffening again, and turned to face Harry. “This is,” Draco grumbled, holding his hand to his neck. Harry laughed. “All of your organs seem to be inside of your body, so what are you doing here, Potter? Come to chastise me for being mean to the little ones?”  
  
“No, I think what you said was right.” He stepped closer. “I came to see you.”   
  
“Well, now you have,” Draco replied, turning away. He did not have the strength to deal with whatever it was that was happening right now.   
  
“Wait up, Malfoy.” Harry was in front of him now, walking backward. “I wanted to ask you something.”   
  
“What?”  
  
“You know that tomorrow is my birthday?”   
  
“What? Is it? I had no idea seeing as I've known you since we were 11, and oh yeah, it’s a national holiday.”   
  
“Yeah, yeah,” Harry groused. “Anyway, are you working tomorrow?”  
  
“Of course, it’s not as if it’s my birthday. You know weekends and holidays are our busiest times,” Draco told him, reaching for the door to the staff lockers.   
  
Harry blocked him. “What shift are you working?”  
  
Draco gave him an exasperated look. “9-2,  _why_?”   
  
“Dinner. I mean, it’s my birthday, so I want to have dinner.” The words tumbled out of Harry like bricks.   
  
“Don’t you have dinner every night?” Draco asked, somewhat amused.   
  
“Well, yeah, but not with you. That’s what I mean. I want to have dinner with you. It can be your birthday present to me.”   
  
Harry was so nervous, Draco couldn’t help but tease. “Who said I want to give you a present?”  
  
Harry deflated and Draco realized he had made a mistake. “Er, yeah, I guess your right, I was just hoping that-it was stupid. I mean you don’t even like me and-” Draco cut him off with a soft kiss.   
  
The lips under Draco’s were still and he pulled back wondering if he had been the one to make the mistake. Maybe Harry meant as like a friend? He’d really fucked this up now.  
  
Before he could open his mouth to say something wholly unhelpful, Harry was grabbing his shoulders and bringing their mouths together again. The kiss was just as soft as the first one, but there was a teasing about it that was driving Draco mad.   
  
When they pulled apart, Harry was beaming. “So, tomorrow?”  
  
“I’ll pick you up at eight,” Draco said.   
  
“Great.” Harry nodded. “Also, maybe, uh, shower before then?”   
  
Draco elbowed him out of the doorway. “Don’t push it,” he warned.  
  
Harry laughed and started down the hallway towards the exit. Draco watched him make it halfway down the hall before a thought struck him.   
  
“Hey, Potter!” he called. Harry stopped to look at him. “Why’d you decide to ask me now?”  
  
“I don’t know.” Harry shrugged. “Guess I was just feeling lucky.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm on [tumblr](http://bangyababy.tumblr.com).


End file.
